


Skin to Skin

by danvrsnatasha



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Dancing, F/F, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danvrsnatasha/pseuds/danvrsnatasha
Summary: Debbie Ocean meets the charming Lou Miller, an exotic dancer, at a strip club.





	Skin to Skin

**Author's Note:**

> this probably isn't very good but hopefully you guys enjoy it? and remember comments are always welcome! enjoy reading :)

"I still can't believe you've never been to a strip club before, Deb," Tammy said to Debbie as she dragged her through the crowd in the club to find a seat somewhere close to the stage.

"Oh god, it's not that big of a deal." Debbie rolled her eyes and groaned.

Finally, Tammy found a place for them to sit, it was a small table right in front of the stage. A place where they'd get a very good view.

"Stop your groaning and start enjoying yourself. You stay here while I go get us some drinks." The blonde flashed a quick smile and left her seat to make her way to the bar in the club.

Debbie sighed and scanned the crowd of people in the club. It was a fair mix between men and women, which didn't really surprise Debbie.

A spotlight on the stage grabbed Debbie's attention away from the crowd. "Alright everyone," an announcer began to speak. "Get your eyes ready to feast on one of our finest specimens tonight, please welcome to the stage: Lou."

Several men and women around Debbie cheered and clapped as Debbie curiously watched the curtains move. Seconds later, much to Debbie's surprise, a woman walked out.   
The brunette mostly expected a man to walk onto the stage. But she was pleasantly surprised to see this incredibly gorgeous blonde woman up there. Debbie nearly swallowed her tongue when she first saw her, Lou was fucking gorgeous beyond belief.

Lou walked onto the stage dressed in a deep red suit as the music began to play. She stood in the center, not moving an inch until the music grew louder. Eventually, the woman began to sway her hips to the beat.

The people around her grew louder but Debbie shut the noise out as her gaze remained transfixed on the beautiful dancer.

Lou made quick work of her jacket, before beginning to loosen the buttons on her vest. In under a minute the red vest was crumpled on the floor beside her, revealing her black lace bra. Quickly a flurry of dollar bills was thrown from all directions onto the stage as the blonde continued to sway her hips sensually.

Her body was beyond perfect. Debbie soon found herself biting her bottom lip to stop her jaw from dropping to the floor. A quick flicker of the lights Lou was ripping her tear away pants off, revealing a tight pair of short shorts, her black tie still hung loosely around her neck.

Lou quickly laid her body against the hard stage and began to grind her hips on it, as if she were making love to it. After doing that for a few moments, she smoothly stood back up and ran her hands up and down her breathtaking body, all while still managing to keep her hips swaying and moving. She moved the shorts down an inch or so to reveal some extra skin, the crowd only grew louder and more wild as Lou's performance continued on.

This was all too much for Debbie, she tried her hardest to look away and see if Tammy was coming back with their drinks yet but saw the blonde still at the bar, watching the performance from a seat at the bar instead. When Debbie looked back towards the stage, Lou was on the side of the stage directly in front of her.

Debbie's eyes trailed up and down Lou's toned body and let her eyes quickly flick to the woman's bra-clad breasts before looking Lou in the eyes.

The crowd cheered again as the shorts were ripped off to reveal a pair of black lace panties.

Another flurry of dollar bills flew over Debbie’s head and landed on the stage. This was all too much for her.

Time almost slowed to a halt as Lou got onto her knees in front of Debbie so that her pelvis was now basically eye level to the brunette.

Unable to help herself, Debbie watched on as the stripper undid the tie around her neck and proceeded to wrap it around Debbie, drawing her in closer.

"Enjoying the show so far?" Lou's husky Australian voice said breathily against the shell of Debbie's ear.

Debbie's jaw went slack and she found herself at a complete loss for words as she watched the blonde woman straddle her lap and grind down onto Debbie's center.

Debbie tried extremely hard to suppress an oncoming moan but ultimately failed as Lou ground down on her and hit just the right spot.

Soon enough though, Lou was off Debbie's lap and back on the stage. Debbie thanked whatever God was up there because she wasn't sure she would've been able to control herself much longer if the blonde continued to grind against her like that.

Debbie watched as Lou left the stage and went backstage behind the curtain, the crowd applauded the performance and went absolutely crazy. It sounded like thunder.

"Well look who's having fun." Tammy's voice came from behind her. The blonde stood with their drinks in both hands.

"Where the hell have you been?" Debbie snapped her head to Tammy.

"The bartender and I were just talking. And you should be glad I left you over here by yourself, I saw what just went down." Tammy smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at her friend.

Debbie rolled her eyes and scoffed. "There's nothing that "went down here", the woman was just doing her job."

"Right, okay. Whatever you say, Deb." Tammy smiled smugly at the brunette and took a seat at the table, setting their drinks down in the process.

Debbie took the shot of tequila Tammy had brought and downed the entire thing in one go. She definitely needed it after what had just happened with Lou.

"Well, hello there, stranger." A familiar voice announced behind the women. Debbie turned but in a cruel twist of fate, she already knew what was happening. Not five minutes had gone by and already the same stripper was standing behind her.

"Hi." Debbie finally managed to stutter out after staring wordlessly at Lou for a few seconds. Her mind went entirely blank every time she caught sight of this gorgeous woman.

"I was wondering if you would like a private dance? Would you?" Lou smirked at Debbie like she already knew the answer. 

"Sure, why not," Debbie nodded and mentally slapped herself for agreeing to it. She knew she wouldn't be able to control herself one bit and that she'd probably just embarrass herself.

"Come with me, baby." Lou purred. She took Debbie's hand in hers and began to lead her away to the back where the private rooms were. They entered one of the booths and Debbie sat down in the leather chair that was in the room.

"So I only have one rule," Lou started as she straddled the brunette. "You can look but no touching unless I say so. Got it?" 

Debbie nodded her head in agreement, not trusting her ability to speak right now. She looked down and licked her lips.

"Like what you see?" Lou smirked at the nervous woman under her.

Debbie just nodded again.

Lou's hips moved over Debbie as she danced on top of her.

Debbie couldn't help the moan that escaped her as she felt Lou's body so close to her own. She hoped the music was loud enough so that the blonde didn't hear the sound she made. Seeing Lou's gorgeous body so close and seeing her hips move like that was starting to send Debbie's blood flow down south.

“You know you’re pretty hot,” Lou spoke up once again. “I’m sure you could draw in a crowd if you got on stage. We host an amateur night once a month.”

The brunette laughed. “I doubt it,” Debbie found herself finally able to speak to the other woman.

“I’m serious,” Lou poked at Debbie’s biceps, then her toned stomach. “I’d throw a few bills at you.”

“I can’t move like that,” Debbie was referring to the way the blonde’s hips were moving so seductively.

“I could teach you,” Lou whispered in her ear.

A barely audible moan escaped Debbie as she thought about it.

"You can touch me now if you want." Lou breathed huskily in Debbie's ear. 

The Australian took Debbie's hands and placed them on her swaying hips. She looked the woman dead in the eye as she continued to dance on top of her.  
Debbie swallowed hard and tried to steady her breathing. She felt her heart rapidly beating in her chest, she thought she was about to pass out. 

"What's your name, baby?" Lou finally decided to ask the woman.

"Debbie." 

"Debbie." Lou repeated the brunette's name with a smile forming on her lips, loving the way the name sounded in her mouth. "I like that."

Debbie blushed and quietly muttered a thank you under her breath.

"Can I put my lips on you, Debbie?" Lou wrapped her arms around Debbie's neck and maintained eye contact with the gorgeous woman.

"Yes, please," Debbie nodded, her words came without any hesitation.

Lou responded by placing her lips on Debbie's neck and nibbling on the sensitive skin. The brunette moaned again and didn't even try to hide it this time. She felt herself practically getting wetter each second.

Lou sucked Debbie's pulse point, making sure she would leave a mark behind for everyone to see later. After a few more moments of sucking on the soft skin, Lou finally pulled away and licked her lips at Debbie.

"Do you wanna get out of here and go to my place by any chance?" Lou asked, another smile forming on her lips.

"I would love to, Lou."


End file.
